The Day Is Brighter When I See You
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Piper is wanted- by Master Cyclonis. Dark Ace is made to carry out the mission to retrieve her, but he finds himself falling deeply in love with her, but how can he when it is out of bounds and Aerrow loves her too? Who does Piper love back? DA/P A/P
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: just a short chapter to start you off with. this is my first Storm Hawks fic, so beware! i love reviews, by the way..._

_DISCLAIMER: i do not own Storm Hawks. But i'm working on it! _

"I want your assurance, Dark Ace." Master Cyclonis was busy with her machine, but her mind and mouth were focused on the dark figure behind her. She allowed only his audience as she spoke to him about his new mission. Dark Ace sighed.

"What if she doesn't come with me? The girl is heavily guarded and is not stupid, per say, my master. She is a clever one."

"I know that." She snapped at him. "But you will bring her to me. Find a way, Ace. You have brains, do you not? It's not as if I am asking Snipe to do this."

She chuckled to herself in mere amusement at the thought of the big man carrying out the mission she desired to succeed- for once. Dark Ace bowed behind her in a gesture suggesting that he was going to leave.

"Yes, Master."

--

"FINN!"

Finn sighed, and ran a hand through his hair as he progressed to yawn. He turned to the angry figure at his doorway.

"You're entering the room of supreme genius and knowledge." He informed her casually. "Can I help you?"

"Where's my new crystal?" She demanded.

"Sorry?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." She snapped at him. "My crystal, you idiot. The big yellow one, with spikes. WHERE IS IT?"

"Keep your knickers on!" Finn yawned and swung his legs over the bed as he searched for it. His heart sighed with annoyance and he braced himself for a fight when he realised he didn't have it.

"Erm…."

"You've lost it, haven't you?" She screeched at him. "FINN!"

"Junko probably took it!"

"Don't spout rubbish! You know Junko hasn't been in your room!"

"Well, I can't remember where I put it. Give me an hour."

"I thought I was in the room of supreme genius and knowledge." Piper repeated sarcastically.

"Well, you've just been recruited to the room of too freakin' bad, because I don't have your crystal. I'll LOOK!"

She gazed at him challengingly. "ONE HOUR." She stated firmly. "And that's IT."

And with that, she left, an air of annoyance and anger wafting after her. Finn sighed and grinned into the mirror.

"Aren't I a genius with girls?" He asked himself, smiling smugly.

--

"Hey." Aerrow strolled in casually and grabbed some juice. He stared at the fridge. "I swear we just stocked up."

"We did." Stork called over his shoulder. "And one word for you-Junko. Oh no wait! Two words! Junko and Finn. And a sentence- we'll all get mind worms and DIE!"

Aerrow chuckled and noticed Piper steadily balancing her crystals. "Hey, Piper."

She smiled at him and set down her crystals, sighing. "Hey."

"Can't find the solution yet?' Aerrow gazed sympathetically at her.

"Nope."

He peered at her thoughtfully and then smiled. "Want to go for a ride then?"

She looked up at him, and smiled radiantly. "I don't know…"

She leaped up, pushed him over, and ran out to get on her heliscooter.

"Catch me if you can, Aerrow!" She screamed over her shoulder.

Aerrow was managing to catch up to her with his skimmer. He relaxed and started to show off by lying down.

"Alright there?" Aerrow asked casually. Piper was now breathing heavily and she stopped immediately.

"Yep." Piper kept running in time with the skimmer. "So now-AHH!"

Aerrow had grabbed her and tossed her onto his skimmer, stopping it completely. With a delightful laugh, he scrambled on top of her.

"HA!" Aerrow declared triumphantly. "I ALWAYS win. Ever since we were six years old."

"Oh really?" Piper asked sweetly. "Well, Aerrow, i'm sure that when we were six, you forgot I always did this."

And with a small motion of her foot, she pushed him off and onto the ground, where he lay sprawling. She giggled as he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

Climbing down, she reached for his hair and ruffled it. "Don't worry, Aerrow." She claimed cheerfully. "I won't tell that a girl beat you."

Aerrow chuckled as she walked away casually, and he stood back and watch her as she sat and looked onto the lake, thinking she was a more beautiful site then the lake was.

_Review, please! I need to know if this is good or not, and you need to know what happens. Sounds fair? Thought so. Just press that bluey button in the corner and click, please. I plead with my Aerrow smile..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: i'm so sorry for the long update. but thank you to my six reviewers, you guys rule. _

Dark Ace swiftly moved into the trees and waited silently. Piper and her team mates would be leaving soon, he thought, and if he had a chance to follow them, it would make his mission so much easier. He watched the _Condor_ carefully with his binoculars, not being too close so that their alarm wouldn't go off.

_'What on earth.'_

He frowned as he saw the girl, Piper, hitting at the blonde boy. _Why was she hitting him?_

He grinned. She sure could beat up for a girl, and it was making his mind sigh with the thought. Dark Ace watched carefully as Piper continued to hit Finn, sitting back and enjoying the amusing show.

On the Condor

"YOU-ARE-DEAD!" Piper screamed at Finn, attacking him with her book. "WHERE'S- THE-CRYSTAL?"

"I'M SORRY!" Finn yelled, holding up his arms like a shield to defend himself. "I'LL GET YOU A NEW ONE!"

"You CAN'T get me a new one!" Piper screamed. "THAT WAS A WATER CRYSTAL!"

"THEN WHY IS IT YELLOW?"

"TO REVEAL WHAT IT CAN REALLY DO!"

"You already KNOW what it can really do!"

"YES, BUT I STUDY CRYSTALS! YOU DIDN'T KNOW, DID YOU?"

"Break it up!"

Piper and Finn turned to see Aerrow at the door. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the pair.

"Piper, I'll take you to the terra and you can get a new one, I promise. Finn, you're going to apologise to Piper, and you're banned from your radio for today. Got it?"

"I guess." Finn muttered, and he shot Piper an evil look and walked out.

Aerrow turned to Piper. "You ok?"

"Am I _ok_?" She put down her book and stormed around her room. "This is getting out of hand, Aerrow, and you're doing nothing about it!"

"I just did something about it!"

"Aerrow, that was the last crystal they had in the terra, and you KNOW that. Finn better hope that my detector crystal works otherwise I really will murder him."

"Come on, Piper!" Aerrow watched her storm out. "Wait-where are you going?"

"For a walk!"

"Let me come with you." Aerrow followed her, glaring at Finn as Finn chuckled. "Piper!"

"No!" She turned around and her teammates looked up and frowned. "NO! This always ALWAYS happens, you never listen, and you're just taking advantage! If you're going to keep this up, I'm leaving!"

Leaving the boys with wide-open mouths, she was out like a tornado.

Dark Ace, still hidden in the trees far away, grinned and put down his binoculars.

"Excellent." He spoke softly, and got up to see where Piper was going. "Piper's mine now, fish faces. You're losing her as we speak…"

--

"'Ello there."

Piper turned and saw a tall boy, by the look of fifteen, walk over to her. She sighed and turned back to the lake.

"Hi."

"Aren't you a miserable face, eh?"

'Long story." Piper looked up as she saw the boy approach her. "Erm…I kind of want to-

"-Sure." The boy shrugged. "You can be by yourself. You don't have to talk to me. I just sit 'ere for the view, like."

Piper smiled slightly and sighed. "It is beautiful." She agreed, looking at the lake. "Aer-

She cut off, refusing to acknowledge Aerrow's name and how he always took her here.

"Want one?" The boy smiled at her and offered Piper a sweet.

"Thanks." Piper took the sweet and watched the boy fiddle around wit his pockets. "I'm…I'm Piper."

"Will."

They shook hands and Piper smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for me looking like this."

"Friends had a go at you?"

"How did you know?"

"Ah…" He waved a hand and grinned.

"They're just…so annoying!" Piper burst out. "I can't stand them!"

He took her hand and Piper looked down and saw his hand gently squeeze hers.

"It's alright." He whispered. "You can tell me."

"You said it already, there's nothing to tell." Piper was still gazing at their entwined hands. She barely noticed his edge closer and his nose gently brush with hers. "I-oh!"

He leaned in and gently pressed is lips to hers. Piper's eyes widened in surprise, and she accepted and the pair shared a kiss.

As they were passionately kissing, Piper found her brain whizzing around and her heart sigh as Will framed her face with his hands and bit her lip playfully.

BUMP

Piper opened her eyes when the whizzing stopped. Opening her eyes, she looked around. This was a dungeon, and it was dark… she gasped as she saw Master Cyclonis smile evilly at her, and turned to see Will, her eyes wide open with fear.

There was no Will. It was just Dark Ace.

_A/N: (covers face with hands) that was so bad! but review!_


End file.
